


Why

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Pregnancy, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim has his checkup.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I once saw on the LotR Kinkmeme “Everything’s the same except Gandalf’s a pregnant woman.” What a great prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Their checkup’s almost over, or at least, Jim hopes it is, and now Bones seems to be wrapping it up with a simple tricorder scan. The panel above the medical bed Jim’s seated on shows he’s in perfect health, but he doesn’t fault his chief medical officer for being thorough. She hovers the tricorder slowly down his chest, her hardened face scrunched up in concentration. Even though she’s one of his best friends, Jim isn’t a fan of checkups. Or being in sickbay in general. In an attempt to lighten the serious mood, he asks, “So, how’ve you been doing?”

Her eyes flash up to his, and he can hear the internal grumbling: they see each other every day on the bridge, so he always knows exactly how she’s doing. Unlike some other members of Jim’s staff, Bones is never afraid to tell him the truth. He always knows where he stands with her. She tells him, “This is your appointment, not mine.” That says all Jim needs to know: she’s fine but not excellent. She’s probably still a little annoyed from their dealings with the Orion freighter, where Jim had to completely disregard her advice for the sake of the ship. He turned out to be right, but Bones never enjoys their bloodier missions.

Jim switches the subject to, “Any due date, yet?”

“It’ll come when it comes,” Bones answers. The fact that she refers to her own baby as ‘it’ is a source of amusement for Jim, but he swallows it down. He never expected her to be anything less than pragmatic, even with her own pregnancy.

Jim can’t help noting, “It feels like you’ve been carrying it for forever at this point.”

Bones snorts, “Tell me about it. But hey, at least it’s not a Vulcan baby.”

From the other bio-bed, Spock says, “The methods of delivering mixed species infants have actually improved remarkably since—”

Bones cuts in, “Didn’t anybody ever tell you not to correct a pregnant woman?”

Spock lifts a brow. “I fail to see how either your gender or condition should affect our manner of communication.”

Bones actually rolls her eyes. That’s how Jim knows it’s been a particularly trying day. But that would make sense, given how many people she needs to scan today, and Jim can’t be the only difficult one always trying to worm out of his appointments. The only reason he made this one is because Spock dragged him down.

The tricorder whirs. Bones checks the reading, then flicks it off and hitches it to her side. She tells Jim, “You can go—and take your hobgoblin with you!”


End file.
